However long it takes
by Temporal abnormalities
Summary: Just s little one-shot about Ratchet's feelings and a small conversation between him and Clank. Please read and reveiw! :


**A/N: Okay, so this is just a short RaC one-shot based in A4O. I've only seen the trailers so I hope this is kind of right. It's just a little conversation between the pair, I like it, anyway. Please read and review. It would be appreciated.  
>And also pull me up on things you think should be changed. Thanks!<br>**One more thing, the kind of stuttering from Ratchet is his teeth chattering. :)** **

Ratchet sat by the dull fire, huddled into a ball, shivering. He looked across the fire at Quark, who was sleeping peacefully with Clank in recharge made by his side. Maybe he should have accepted that 'regulation' spandex suit back on The Phoenix. Ratchet chuckled to himself quietly.  
>"What are you chortling at, squishie?"<br>Doctor Nefarious shouted from a few feet away, he was looking out over the cliff that the quartet were camping out on for the night.  
>Ratchet stared at him, looking puzzled.<br>"_Laughing_"  
>Nefarious emphasized.<br>"Chortling means _laughing_."  
>"Oh, j-just t-thinking"<br>Ratchet replied through chattering teeth.  
>Nefarious said nothing and turned back to stare over the cliff.<br>Even though there was only a light breeze tonight, the blistering cold was unbearable. The Lombax hugged himself tighter. He thought about The Phoenix again and smiled slightly. He missed those days. Even though he had been through some rough times, he still had his innocence, another thing he missed. These days he felt bitter and he had a feeling the other three were thinking the same. He wasn't a burden to Clank back then, either.  
>Sure, Ratchet was glad Clank came back for his own sake, but he knew the little robot had found his calling and where he'd rather be.<br>The temperature was causing Ratchet's nose to run. He sniffed. He looked around again at Nefarious. He knew that the robot would be able to help him to stay warm but said Lombax was too stubborn to ask. Even though they had to work together to get off this planet, he would never consider Doctor Nefarious an allie, let alone ask him for help.  
>The wind was beginning to pick up and Ratchet coughed as the smoke from what was now only burning embers blew into his face. He felt a single drop of water fall onto his left ear and he groaned. Within seconds, it was raining down so heavily he could barely see Quark in front of him anymore.<br>Ratchet flopped on his side, curled into the foetal position and shivered violently. He saw a pair of green optics float towards him through the rain.  
>"Ratchet, are you alright?"<br>Clank asked?  
>"Y-y-y-yeah"<br>He replied teeth still chattering.  
>"No you are not. You are freezing. Why did you lie?"<br>Clank asked a look of concern on his face.  
>Ratchet said nothing and only hugged himself tighter.<br>"Let me help."  
>The little robot got on the ground and crawled up in-between Ratchet's chest and arms.<br>The Lombax neither helped nor hindered.  
>Clank was warm.<br>So warm in fact, that the rest of his body that was not in contact with the robot felt almost a pleasant temperature.  
>"T-thanks"<br>Ratchet said softly, still shivering, but not as much.  
>"What is bothering you, Ratchet?"<br>Clank asked after a while.  
>Ratchet said nothing, hoping the robot would think he was asleep.<br>"I know you are awake. What is the matter?"  
>He asked again.<br>Ratchet sighed.  
>"W-well at The Great Clock,"<br>He hesitated.  
>"Yes?"<br>"You found what you w-were made to do, y'know, y-your calling."  
>"Yes I did."<br>"B-but you came with me."  
>"Yes I did."<br>He stopped again.  
>"Do you th-think I can't look after myself? Th-that I'm j-just a burden until you find someone else to take care of me?"<br>The little robot stay silent for a moment.  
>"In a way, yes. But also no, not at all."<br>He turned around to meet the soaking Lombaxes puzzled expression.  
>"I know you can look after yourself, Ratchet. I met you when you were fifteen, living alone on a planet where you were the only one of your kind, knew no one and had no help. I know you can look after yourself."<br>The organic said nothing.  
>"And you are not a burden and you will NEVER be a burden. I came back because you need your family and that's what I am and I will stay with you until the day comes that you find your real family, no matter how long it takes."<br>The green optic's met the emerald eyes and they both knew nothing more needed to be said.  
>"You should get some sleep, Ratchet. It would not do you well to fall ill at this time."<br>Clank stated.  
>"Y-yeah, night Pal."<br>"Goodnight Ratchet."


End file.
